The Sorrow of Death
by inuhime313
Summary: Draco didn’t make it through the war and Hermione is in the Malfoy tomb remembering about their relationship and Draco last act of love.  One Shot.  Review Guys.


Hermione Granger stood by Draco Malfoy's open coffin, in the Malfoy tomb. Her eyes red and swollen from crying. She didn't go to his service, she wouldn't risk Lucius Malfoy seeing her. She was a mudblood after all. Draco looked so peaceful as he lay in his coffin, which brought back quite a few memories.

_"This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." A eleven year old blond boy said but he was interrupted by laughter. "You think my name is funny do you? Might I ask your's. Red hair and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley." Draco turned to Harry Potter. "You will soon learn that some wizarding families are better than other Potter. You don't want to go around making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco extended his hand to Harry but Harry just looked at it. _

_"I think I can tell the right sort for myself thanks." Harry said coolly. _

_Hermione watched the scene play out. She couldn't help but note the blonde boy's cockiness._

Hermione dropped her head in sorry putting her hands on Draco's coffin for support.

_"You have got a new seeker. Who?" Oliver Wood asked. The sea of green robes parted and there stood Draco Malfoy. _

_"Malfoy?" Harry asked in disbelieve. _

_"That is right and that is not all that is new this year." Draco put his broomstick on his shoulder. _

_"Those are Nimbus 2oo1s' how did you get those?" Ron asked with a gasp. _

_"A gift from Draco's father." Flit answered. _

_"You see Weasley, unlike some; my father can afford the best." Draco bragged. _

_"At least no one on the Gryffinfor team had to buy their way in. They have a on pure talent." Hermione said coolly. _

_"No on asked your opinion you filthy mudblood." Draco said with venom. "_

Hermione would have given anything to hear his voice again even if it was that horrid name that he never would call her again.

_Hermione marched down the side of the hill toward Draco Malfoy. "Ah come to see the show." he said cheerfully. _

_"You. You foul loaded and evil little cockroach." Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco. _

_"Hermione no." Ron protested behind her. "He isn't worth it." _

_Hermione lowered her wand and Draco started to laugh as she turned away from him, so she turned back around and punched him in the dead center of his pale face and he had run back up the hill as fast as his legs would carry him. _

_"That felt good." Hermione declared. _

_"Not good. Brilliant." Ron said._

Hermione could not believe that Draco had admitted to her that he had secretly like that punch. Hermione smiled looking down on her lovers body.

_"Hermione wait." Draco grabbed her arm as she passed. _

_"Since when do you call me by my name?" Hermione inquired. _

_"Since I fell in love with you." Draco practically screamed. _

_"You...love me?" Hermione gasped. _

_"Yeah. You are beautiful, smart, brave, funny, a pretty damn good person too." Draco pulled her into a embrace. "Be my girlfriend?" _

_"Yes I will." Hermione screamed it as loud as she could._

Hermione put roses in her lover's coffin and kissed his forehead.

_Hermione and Draco were laying in her bed, she had let him in after her parents had left and they wouldn't be back until the next evening. Hermione's naked body was pulled against Draco's as he pulled her into a embrace. "You are mine now." He whispered in her ear. _

_Hermione turned around to face him. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Hermione kissed Draco and poured her heart into it._

Hermione turned from Draco's body and saw Blaise Zabini running down the steps. "We have to go." he said looking up the staircase he just came down.

Hermione touched Draco's cheek and then took one look back as Zabini ushered her from the tomb.

_"Hermione run!" Draco yelled as he threw a curse blindly into the air. _

_"Come with me." Hermione said throwing a curse at Bellatrix. _

_"Look out." Draco yelled but he knew it came to late. Bellatrix's killing curse was flying at Hermione and Draco had just enough time to push her out of the way. When the curse killed him Hermione screamed and killed Bellatrix._

Hermione was woken that night by the cries of her and Draco's month old daughter that they named Olivia. Hermione went to pick her up but not before looking into her eyes. The eyes of her father.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Please Review. Thanks all.


End file.
